theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
El Moco
Appearance He is strong, and a powerful fighter. He leads the Bandits. He wears a shirt and a vest on top of it. On top of the vest he wears a jacket and has two belts. The belt that holds his vest and jacket together has two swords. The other belt that goes from his shoulder has a shoulder plate on his right side. He also has a string that goes through his shirt and holds his horn. On his neck he has scars probably from his older fights. Personality He is a powerful fighter and bad character in the episodes but was nice everyone in town in the episode dreams Plot He first appears in the thieves market when Mayor Temoroso ( thinking he's brave) threatens the bandits. Later, Puss and Dulcinea search for Temoroso when he publicly embarrassed El Moco. El Moco then gave him a chance to flee, but Puss saved Temoroso and admitted to him that he isn't brave. Later, El Moco and his Bandit army arrived at San Lorenzo to find that Puss is asleep. El Moco then claims the town for his own. Later, he was defeated and he and his army were forced to flee. Later he was seen again in the thieves market when there was news of a dragon terrorizing villages. Puss wanted to volunteer in killing it but El Moco said it first. El Moco said he only kills for treasure no glory and sets of to kill it. Puss the sets of to beat El Moco. When El Moco arrived to the cave and discovered Puss beat him. He started charging at the dragon but Puss intercepted him. They started fighting. Puss then gained the upper hand and trapped him in a box. Later at the end of the episode when the dragons returned to the cave he was yelling when he realized the mama was there and he just closed his mouth. A while later the Mama Dragon brought the box to the Thieves Market. The thieves slowly open it and found the fainted El Moco inside. They tried to steal his sword and clothes but he beat them all. Then he heads with his new henchmen to exact revenge on Puss. When he captured him he had his henchmen torture him. Later the Junior Puss Squad rescues him and together the trap him in the box again. In the next episode he was liberated and was organizing his Bandit Army to attack San Lorenzo again. When Puss accidently brought Artephius' shop Owlberto to life. El Moco manipulated it into reinforcing his army. Later, El Moco captured Puss again and tossed him into Owlberto. Now off to attack San Lorenzo, Puss managed to inform Artephius about the attack. When El Moco and his army arrived to San Lorenzo, Artephius conviced Owlberto to side with San Lorenzo and release Puss. Angered El Moco attacked Owlberto, but Owlberto sent him blasting to the Thieves Market and trapping him in the same box again. El Moco then said, "I hate this box". He appeared on a flashback in a story that the orphans made up about Puss to scare the Thunder God from San Lorenzo. A while later he returned and attacked Puss and his Senior Puss Squad. When Puss convinced Goodsword to help him. He sent El Moco blasting. El Moco was beginning to quit since Puss has a magic sword. Immediately the Scimitar appeared and offered El Moco magical powers. El Moco then attacked Puss and his squad with the help of the Scimitar. Puss fought with Goodsword but couldn't convince it to do what he wants. The he gave up the sword to his master El Guante Blanco. It restored his youth and caused El Moco to lose Scimitar and sent him blasting. Puss then thrusted the Scimitar back into a rock again. Sometime while being stuck in the desert he found the Duchess' old enchanted suit of armor. He then reappeared in Puss' magical dream that was cast on him by the witch Malaranea. He battled Puss until Puss heared Dulcinea's voice. Puss then was questioning the voices. El Moco told him not to pay attention. After that, he surrendered to Puss. Later he was preparing Puss' wedding to Dulcinea(with was exactly Malaranea in disguise). The real Dulcinea was sent into the dream by Artephius and Duchess. The Malaranea hypnotized the San Lorenzans to attack(including El Moco). Dulcinea got Puss to wake up from the magical dream spell. Puss then put Malaranea to sleep with her own magical venom. While Malaranea was asleep in the dream she and El Moco were having tea. El Moco reappeared again with the Duchess' old enchanted armor suit and his Bandit Army. When Puss, Dulcinea, and Artephius returned to San Lorenzo then found out that it was seized by El Moco and his Bandit Army, and he called it El Mocovile. Puss found out that the villagers were taken prisoners and the Senior Puss Squad was captured as well. El Moco then fought Puss and sent him blasting into Artephius' Shop. Puss then used the Duchess' old shrinking spell to shrink El Moco, but instead he shrunk himself. When he got shrunk he entered the armor through the coin-hole. Upon entering he jammed the gears of the armor. This caused the armor to malfunction and sent El Moco blasting away. The Senior Puss Squad was freed along with the villagers and they had El Moco's army on the run. Appearances Season One "Bravery" (First Appearance) Season Two "Dragon" "Squad" "Spells" "Stories" (Flashback Only) Season Three "Sword's Man" Season 4 "In Dreams"(Magical Dream Only) "Obelisk" Season 5 "My Fair Demon" Season 6 "Save the Town "Save the Cat" "Not a Date Abilities Trivia *A running gag is whenever he is defeated in Season 2, he is trapped in a treasure chest. The episodes he is trapped in includes Season 2 episode 1, 5, and 6. *El Moco translated to english means "The Mucus" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bandits Category:Out laws Category:Humans